Holographic storage comprises a high density data storage capability. Data is recorded into a holographic medium be employing a data beam that is two-dimensional in nature and comprises a rectangular image of a large number of bits arranged in a raster pattern. The data beam and a reference beam are separately directed to the holographic medium and intersect and interfere to form an interference wave from that is recorded as a holographic image known as a hologram into the holographic medium. Addition holograms may be recorded along linear tracks and at various depths of the holographic medium to provide a high capacity data storage.